I'll catch you, Emrys
by BagginsPotterPevensie
Summary: 'We must catch the witch Emrys.' Merlin saves the life of Mordred's sister and is invited to the Samhain Festival. But then Uther hears of a gathering of sorcerers and sends Arthur to destroy them, once and for all...Set after Series 3, bromance.
1. Rosemary

**WARNING:**__**This will definitely contain S4 spoilers if you haven't seen the totally amazing and officially awesomsause trailer! SO excited!**

Merlin collapsed onto his bed.

He moaned as he massaged his temples and thought of tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that…

His work now wasn't just bringing Arthur breakfast, mucking out the stables, polishing his armour and all the other mundane tasks he'd had to do. Ever since Morgana had become Queen Uther had become a weak, broken man so Arthur was now Prince Regent and had so much responsibility on his shoulders- not only to Camelot and his people, but to prove to other Kingdoms that Camelot was as strong as ever with a powerful sovereign.

And because Arthur had more work and headaches, so did Merlin. Keeping 'IMPORTANT' documents safe, making sure Arthur attended all the boring meetings, keeping an eye on that creepy Agravaine and plus his normal chores. The thought made him groan.

Merlin rolled over, too tired to even practise a few spells. He was just about to drop off-

'Merlin!'

He heard Gaius coming up the stairs and then his door was thrown open. 'Merlin, I need you to get up and fetch me some rosemary. Come on, up!'

'Gaius!' Merlin protested. 'Please, I'm so tired!'

'I know you are Merlin, but I need that rosemary for Uther and I've just run out! I need you go to the Forest and collect some!'

It took all of Merlin's strength to heave himself up and drag himself out of his room. He wearily pulled his jacket on and reflected on all the things apart from rosemary he'd _really_ like to shove down Uther's throat.

'Thank you, Merlin' Gaius said sincerely. 'I'll have dinner ready when you come back.'

'Chicken?' Merlin asked hopefully.

'Chicken.'

**0o0o0**

Merlin stumbled away from the Castle. It was a dark, cloudless night and the moon hung in the sky like a perfect crystal ball. It was cold too and Merlin pulled his jacket around him tightly, whistling softly.

When he reached the edge of the Forest, he hesitated for a second. _I'm not scared_, he told himself. _I'm not scared, not scared, just…checking, you know?_ Sneaking a glance of his surroundings, he quickly murmured a spell and then a golden sphere of light appeared in front of him.

Grinning, Merlin entered the Forest.

As he looked for the rosemary, Merlin's thoughts turned to Lord Agravaine, Arthur's officially-weird uncle. Agravaine hadn't exactly done anything wrong, but he was such a brooding presence and there was something about him that made Merlin feel on edge- but maybe that was just the result of a lifetime of suspecting and fighting people, some who had once been his friends.

Merlin finally spotted a clump of rosemary under a willow tree. He ran over and began to gently tug it out roots and all, the way Gaius had taught him; when he suddenly heard a muffled yell.

Merlin shot up, clutching his bag to his chest. He immediately diminished his light; afraid it would reveal him to whoever was out there at this ungodly hour. He stood still for a few moments, his head cocked to one side and listening intently; but there was silence. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he had just imagined it all-

But then he heard rough voices and the rustling of leaves as they were crushed underfoot. He quietly edged forward, making absolutely no sound.

He came to a glade in the Forest where the moon shone down, silent and forbidding. Merlin looked around but again there was silence. He turned in frustration. Was he so tired he was turning delusional?

'Quiet!' A man's hoarse voice exclaimed in the distance. 'Take your punishment like a man!'

'I'm not a man, you one-eyed twit!' replied a voice. It was light and almost musical, and Merlin was immediately drawn to the sassy voice. He had hidden behind a nearby bush the moment he had heard the voices and now he watched as three figures stumbled into the clearing.

By the moonlight he could have seen their faces clearly, if it weren't for the fact that two of the figures were facing away from him. The only one that wasn't was a short, thin blonde woman with a nasty smirk on her face and lifeless eyes. Merlin go the feeling she drowned rabbits just for the heck of it.

The man and the woman were dragging someone between them, and she was swearing continuously, her words so colourful Merlin felt himself blush. He stayed behind the bush though, wondering what the hell was going on. Why on earth were these two people dragging this girl along the Forest? Was this her 'punishment'? For what, he wondered?

The man suddenly dumped the girl onto the grass and stepped back, wiping his hands on his shirt. 'All right,' he snarled. 'This is what you want, right? To be away from him! Jealous little cow, aren't you?'

To Merlin's amazement, the girl laughed as he suddenly noticed a trickle of blood running down her dark arm. He felt instant respect for this girl who had obviously been beaten but didn't show any signs of fear and still had the spunk to challenge her captor openly.

'You really are a one-eyed twit, aren't you? How blind can you be- you're turning your only son into-'

The woman darted forward at that moment and slapped the girl ferociously on the cheek. She turned to the man and commanded 'Go on. Finish her off.'

Merlin saw the man hesitate. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he looked at the woman and said almost pleadingly 'Well… we don't have to, do we? We could just leave her-'

'Oh move out of the way!' she snapped, elbowing the man impatiently. 'I'll do it!' she announced contemptuously as she tossed her hair back.

Merlin had heard enough. He knew he had to help this girl, whoever she was. Stealthily he crept forward-

'_Ano-re-udin-heya-tusk_!' the woman cried as the girl was suddenly binded by ropes. She struggled furiously against them but to no avail, the ropes were as taught as ever and Merlin gasped as he was immediately reminded of himself in a similar position with Morgause. He clamped his hand over his mouth in horror but to his relief no-one turned around. _Magic?_ He thought, his heart racing. _They have MAGIC? For the love of God! Why are all the sorcerers I meet evil?_

The woman had her hand raised, poised to deliver the spell that would finish off the struggling girl when Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he roared _'Fushca min!'_

The woman collapsed onto the ground with a soft thud.

The man whirled around, incredulity on his face. 'What the-?' he started but before he could ask the obligatory question that springs to mind when you see your friend knocked over by a skinny guy with gold eyes and a permanent neckerchief that makes you go 'Why are you covering that gorgeous neck?' and who also happens to talk to a Dragon and have a lover-who-is-dead-but-can-hand-over-swords-which-is-cool, Merlin had stunned him too and he fell beside the woman.

Merlin ran over, his heart pounding. He reached the girl and quickly released her, then pulled her up.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were a deep, sparkling brown with long, thick lashes. Her hair was just like his own except much longer, tumbling past her hips. And her skin…_it's like chocolate_…Merlin thought dreamily.

He was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of the girl's voice. 'Why did you have to interfere? I didn't need your help!'

_What? _

'No way!' Merlin spluttered. 'I just saved your life!'

The girl snorted. 'As if! I had everything under control! And who the hell are you, anyway?'

Merlin had had enough. It was bad enough him saving Prince Pratt's life secretly every five seconds without thanks but this girl had _seen_ him! What was she playing at?

'Look!' he snapped furiously. 'They were gonna kill you, and I saved you! Like you'd be bloody dead if I hadn't! What could _you_ have done, especially with the ropes-'

Suddenly, the man grunted. Merlin stopped talking and stared, but the man was still once more. He got onto his knees and rolled the man over.

He gasped with shock as he took in all the familiar features. _Mordred? Mordred's…Father? It couldn't be…_

'Oh yeah,' the girl said casually from behind him. 'Meet my Dad.'

**0o0o0o**

Gwen wiped Uther's face once more, concern making her frown. Uther was more agitated than usual; making quick, jerky movements as he rolled over, his mind in a hellish nightmare of demons and witches, a far-off place where she couldn't help him.

She looked towards the door in frustration; where was Gaius? He was far too late tonight and she could think of no idea why.

As she made soft soothing sounds of comfort she looked at Uther fully. The King of Camelot. Gwen knew people were downright shocked at her decision to take care of Uther, and they had a point- after all, Uther was a merciless tyrant, he had thrown her into her prison, slapped her, kept her and Arthur apart and above all, he had murdered her innocent Father.

But to her, it was simple. She didn't love Uther, she could never love him. The simple thing was that after all he was Arthur's Father and Gwen didn't need another reason. She didn't hate him either; she just didn't feel anything for him. The only person apart from Arthur who really understood that was Merlin, and Gwen was grateful for that. Even Elyan had tried to dissuade her.

Uther moaned louder, clutching at the air.

**0o0o0o**

Merlin sat there, feeling incredibly annoyed. This is just a dream, he told himself. Just a silly old dream. I'll wake up and everything will be Ok…

He pinched his arm to convince himself. Ouch. This wasn't a dream then, blast it!

'What do you mean?' he asked as he turned back to the girl and tried not to stare. 'How can he be your Dad?'

'Well, one night he and my Mu-'

'No!' he exclaimed hastily, turning scarlet. 'I just meant… why was he hurting you? And who's this woman?' he said, prodding the lady's back.

She stared at him for a moment. 'You don't need to know. 'She turned to leave but Merlin grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. 'No. I have to know.'

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then sighed. 'Fine. It's not like I'm gonna see you again.'

She took a deep breath, then: 'I have a younger brother. He…he's quite powerful, really good with Magic. Too good. I know it sounds like I'm jealous…but he's becoming kind of insane, I think. He…sometimes he hurts people. But my stupid Dad can't see that. He's too blind to see his only son is slowly becoming a monster…and this,' she continued, kicking the woman still lying on the ground-'this is my step mum. Evil cow. She couldn't cope with me, no one can, really. Except Hassan...' here her voice grew soft before she continued, 'don't you think her nose is a little to the left?'

Merlin felt like he couldn't breathe. 'Your brother,' he whispered, swallowing. 'He wouldn't be called Mordred, by any chance?'

She stared at him, lost for words. 'You _know_ him?' she finally managed.

'I…kind of. Not really. It was a long time ago,' he replied, shifting from foot to foot. _Mordred_, he thought. _Evil. Growing stronger every day_…and unbidden it came back to him, something the young Druid had promised 'I shall never forgive you, Emrys. And I shall never forget.'

And the Great Dragon's prophecy that Mordred would kill Arthur…Merlin blanched and almost collapsed but the girl ran forward and grabbed him in time.

'What's wrong?' she asked urgently, genuine concern in her voice.

'Nothing…nothing…it is just, he can't be your brother. I mean-'

'We look nothing alike, right?'

When he sheepishly nodded, she continued. 'I know. He has those creepy eyes and looks like this idiot' she gestured at her Dad-'and I'm like my mum. Most beautiful and talented woman ever. Even more beautiful than Queen Igraine.'

You certainly inherited beauty…Merlin was suddenly bought back to Earth at the mention of Igraine. Igraine. Uther. Gaius. Rosemary…damn it!

'Look, I have to go now, or there'll be hell to pay. But…I'd like to see you again,' he swallowed, surprised at his own audacity.

She raised her eyebrows. 'To know more about my brother, or just cos I'm me?' she questioned.

He looked her straight in the eye. 'Bit of both.'

She looked taken aback by his honesty, but then she smiled. 'Fine. I was going to invite you anyway…come to the Samhain Festival in three days?'

'The Samhain Festival?'

'Yep.'

Seeing his blank expression, she rolled her eyes. 'Seriously. You just gotta know what that is!'

'Er…yeah, I do. I just…remembered something,' he lied, not wanting to look dumb in front of her.

'Good. So….thanks, I guess.'

'You're admitting I saved you?'

'No! No! You did not _save_ me! You just…_helped_ a bit.'

_Oh my God. Is she Arthur's twin? The Queen of Stubbornness?_ They stood there for a moment, glaring at each other and looking like siblings, before Merlin grinned and laughed, and then so did she.

'See you.' He said as he turned and started to walk back to Camelot.

'Hey- wait!'

Merlin turned back, surprised. She came running towards him, grabbed his hand and plonked something into it. 'This will show you the way,' she whispered, her eyes boring into his. 'Just turn it three times in tour hand and I'll be with you.'

'Thanks, 'he managed, and then she was gone.

_Seriously_, he thought as he collected the rosemary and trudged back. _Gaius should send me out more often._

**0o0o0o**

'Merlin!' Gaius exclaimed as he entered the chambers. 'Where on Earth-'

Merlin held his hands up in surrender. 'OK, Gaius, I know you want to yell at me, but let me explain myself first?'

Gaius stopped. 'Give me the rosemary,' he ordered. Merlin handed it over and watched as Gaius quickly crushed it and then mixed it with a blue liquid. 'Merlin, go give this to Uther, and come back quickly. I want to know what happened.'

'Yes Sir!' Merlin saluted. He ran all the way to the King's chambers, then knocked softly. 'Gwen, it's me, open up.'

For a moment there was silence. Then Gwen opened the door. She yawned softly and Merlin saw the bags under her eyes. She smiled when she saw him. 'Merlin!'

'Gwen,' he whispered. 'Here's Uther's medicine. Give it to him, then go to bed, OK? Helen can take care of him for now. You need rest.'

'Yes my Lord!' she laughed. 'Whatever you say!'

'I'm serious Gwen,' he said, despite grinning. 'You'll make yourself ill if you continue like this. Come on, I'll walk you to your rooms,' he said, conveniently forgetting Gaius' orders.

Gwen quickly gave Uther his medicine, sponged his forehead and then joined Merlin outside. They walked together, talking about small, unimportant things. Merlin wished with all his heart that he could tell Gwen about what had happened, but he couldn't without revealing his Magic. Sometimes his life sucked.

When they reached her room, Merlin kissed Gwen on the cheek, ordered her to sleep and then ran all the way back to Gaius. He flopped down into a chair, exhausted after his adventures. Gaius took the seat opposite him, his eyebrow raised in anticipation.

Merlin quickly told him everything, not leaving out much. He'd lied to Gaius in the past and it hadn't exactly worked out, he needed Gaius' advice more than anything.

Gaius was silent for a moment, his eyebrow jumping up and down. 'What's her name?' he finally asked.

'I …I don't know,' he confessed, only realising it as he said it. He could have kicked himself. 'Oh no… I'm so _dumb_…I don't know her name…' he stopped blabbering as he realised Gaius was staring at him.

He exhaled slowly. 'So Gaius, what's the Samhain Festival?'

**A/N: Soo…what did you think? Interesting? **_**Non? **_**This is my first ever proper story, so I'm slightly anxious…so please review ****and give me your opinion!**

**BPP ;)**


	2. The Faerie Courts

Gaius fiddled with his glasses for a moment, looking rather lost. Then he cleared his throat and pointed to a small tatty volume on one of the highest shelves. 'Fetch me that Merlin, then I'll explain,' he said, suddenly sounding rather brisk.

Merlin murmured the Summoning Spell- 'Accio!'- and the book came hurtling towards him. Gaius tutted but didn't rebuke him; Uther was hardly likely to come storming in any time soon.

'Well,' Gaius started. 'It all begins with the Faerie Courts.'

'Faerie?' Merlin interrupted.

'Fey, the Fair Folk, Faerie, call them what you want. In the end they are what they are, those beings that control more than they should. Now listen carefully Merlin, it's very important that you understand this. The Fey are split into two groups- the Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court.'

'Why?'

'What?'

'Why are they split into two?'

'There was a dispute many centuries ago at the beginning of time, and in order to avoid more bloodshed and a terrible war, it seemed the best thing to do. So when they were split into the two courts, they had to split their powers too, and could only control two seasons each. The festivals of Beltane and Samhain celebrate the changing of the courts. '

Merlin grinned as Gaius finally opened the tatty book. He came to a page with a beautiful picture of a woodland feast in full swing. There were all sorts of creatures there- Elves with long flowing hair clad in green and brown, Fauns and Satyrs dancing merrily, Hobbits eating and eating and eating, Centaurs standing tall and proud, and of course the Fey were there, laughing and chatting and merry-making.

In pride of place sat the Seelie Queen. She was pretty with raven hair and deep brown eyes and dressed in a flowing golden gown with delicate embroidery, but Merlin thought she seemed sad despite the on-going festivities around her.

But what really caught Merlin's eye was the Lake in the distance, just visible at the edge of the picture. The water was shimmering brightly and Merlin sighed as her remembered Freya alone beneath the waters. In the picture there were merpeople too, splashing each other and laughing loudly.

Gaius jabbed his finger down onto the page. 'This is the Seelie Court,' he explained. 'No prizes for guessing which seasons they control.'

'Spring and Summer?'

'Indeed. The Seelie Court are good folk and strive for a prosperous life, hence Spring and Summer are so plentiful with flowers growing and blooming, and plentiful crops. They tolerate humans and help whoever they can.'

'However,' Gaius continued, 'the Unseelie Court couldn't have been more different if they tried. They are the darkest, most maloevent kind to ever walk this Earth…the type that would be proud of Morgana.'

As he spoke, Gaius turned the page and Merlin's interest turned to fear. The picture was also of a feast, but he could find no joy or happiness here. Goblins and Orcs were cackling as a Wyvern roared furiously, tugging desperately at the chain around her neck. Merlin immediately recoiled when he saw the Unseelie Queen. She was a horned Fey, swathed in purple robes, with long dark hair. She was terribly beautiful, and her _eyes-_

'Gaius!' Merlin gasped. 'Her eyes- the Seelie Queen-they-'

'I know,' Gaius sighed. 'It's a terrible tragedy. They're sisters, though as different as the seasons they both control. This is Yolanthe' -another jab at the book 'and the Seelie Queen's name is Fatima. You owe her, Merlin.'

'_What_?' Merlin spluttered. 'I haven't done anything!'

'Not right now perhaps, but you weren't an easy baby to bring into the world. Queen Fatima obviously knew the prophecy of Emrys: the Prince of Light and she was there at your birth.'

'_Wow_. I'm in debt to a Faerie! I didn't think I could get any more interesting!'

Gaius chuckled as Merlin looked up at him with a rather woeful expression. 'I suppose this is the time when you forbid me to go.'

'And why would I do that?'

'Cos you always do! ''Oh Merlin it's too dangerous!'', ''Your Magic will be revealed, it's a wonder you've kept that head on your shoulders this long!''

'Hmm, that's true,' Gaius mused, smiling. 'But I believe that Arthur's time is drawing nearer. Uther is a dying man- after all, there is only so much science and medicine can do. And when Arthur is King, you can finally reveal your powers and Magic will be restored to the Kingdom. I think it's high time you met some other warlocks and joined your true heritage. But I will caution you to be extremely careful. _You must be back before__ Midnight_. Don't talk loudly, don't get drunk, and don't get noticed. The Samhain Festival is the switching from Seelie to Unseelie, so when the clock strikes twelve evil will return and they will be even more mischievous as usual, ecstatic at their return.'

Merlin stared at Gaius, thinking about how so much was changing. His Destiny, it was all happening. He had been living this way for so long now, hiding his Magic and protecting Prince Pratt so the idea of Magic becoming widespread once again just seems so…fantastic and amazing, like a dream hanging tantalisingly in the distance, something you could never quite reach.

He felt his heart race at just the mere thought of it…Morgana becoming Queen had unlocked a chain of events from which there was no way back- Arthur becoming Regent and attaining more power, Uther's mind and health slowly diminishing, his best friend Gwen becoming Lady Guinevere Leodegrance and all the Knights of the Round Table (that's what Merlin secretly liked to call them…it had a nice ring to it.)

He looked back at Gaius and grinned. 'What should I wear?'

**0o0o0o**

The next day Merlin woke up early despite his adventurous night. He stuffed his hand beneath his pillow and retrieved the stone the girl had given him. He stared at the stone in awe; it was beautiful.

Merlin had done some quick research when Gaius had gone to bed and had discovered it was an 'Onyx', a magical stone renowned for being several colours at once. It was called the symbol of Love since when you turned it three times in your hand it took you to whoever you were thinking of, and Merlin had decided to give his looks more credit after reading that.

He quickly put his Onyx in his pocket, jumped out of bed smiling, grabbed an apple and ran to Arthur's rooms.

On the way he bumped into a very cheerful-looking-drunk-as-usual- Gwaine. 'Lo, Merlin!' he sang, his words slurring.

'Gwaine, it's not yet actually morning and you're already drunk!' Merlin laughed as Gwaine lurched forward and embraced him tightly.

'Merlin, my love!' he screeched. 'No training today…no sir!...there's another lovely meeting…for anything…something….pumpkins…I think…a lovely deadline, I love deadlines…I love the whooshing soundy they make as they flyyy by….' Gwaine made one last gurgling sound before he tottered, twirled and then toppled down the stairs.

Merlin chuckled as he heard a distinctive _thud _and an indignant maid screaming as Gwaine unceremoniously fell on her. He laughed as he continued running and finally arrived at Arthur's chambers, only to find Arthur slumped in bed, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed for once that Merlin didn't want to wake him but then he remembered Gwaine mentioning another meeting.

'Arthur!' he called out. 'C'mon, Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up!'

No response.

_Fine. _Merlin walked over and yanked Arthur's blanket off, revealing Arthur curled up into a ball.

'What the?' Arthur exclaimed. He immediately jumped up with his trusty sword in his hand, ready to murder the incompetent fool who had dared to interrupt his sweet dreams.

'Oh,_'_ Arthur said rather foolishly as he saw Merlin grinning. 'It's _you_.'

'Good to see you too,' Merlin replied cheerfully. 'What do you want for breakfast?'

Arthur stared at him suspiciously 'Why are you so happy?' he demanded.

'Is that a crime now?'

'I'm not happy so I demand to know why you are. It's only fair.'

'Gwen kissed me,' Merlin tried.

'Guinevere would rather kiss a horse, so tell me.' Arthur said, unimpressed.

'It's nothing special…I'm just a happy person,' Merlin lied as he went around cleaning the room and picking up random pieces of clothing Arthur had simply tossed onto the floor. He looked up to find Arthur leaning against his bedpost, a very smug look on his face.

'What?' Merlin asked, feeling uncomfortable.

'What's her name then?'

'Whose?' he asked, trying desperately to look casual and nonchalant. _Was it rea__lly that obvious?_

'You know exactly who I'm talking about, _Mer_lin.'

'No I don't!'

'Yes you do!'

'I think you're just really tired-'

'Oh come on! You've got that dopey lovesick look on your face; I've seen it plenty of times!'

'You mean the 'Gwen one'?' Merlin grinned.

'_What?'_

'You mean that look you get whenever Gwen passes by? Like the stupid grin and blushing cheeks?'

'Shut up!' Arthur yelled. 'I do NOT have a stupid grin! That's…that's treason!'

Merlin ducked a flying goblet before running out of the room. 'By the way, there's another meeting today! Like in ten minutes, so hurry up Princess!' he yelled from outside.

**0o0o0o**

Arthur yawned as Sir Leon showed him yet another document. He had been in this blasted meeting for_ hours_ now, but it didn't look like they had actually gotten anywhere. Queen Nada of Carlisle was probably the most annoying person to ever walk this Earth- she was always sending messages about how she wasn't pleased with trade, how her people had been attacked by bandits from Camelot, and how she wished for Arthur to visit Camelot soon to strengthen the ties. And King Olaf wanted Arthur's advice on a husband for Vivian…like he was a matchmaker or something… And Lord Alfred kept making claims that the town of Evgard actually belonged to him…

Arthur yawned again and then looked to his left to see Merlin slumped into a chair with his head thrown back, snoring softly. Arthur just couldn't resist so grinning like a maniac, he picked up Elyan's goblet from the table and downed it onto Merlin's head. Merlin shot up spluttering and yelling with water comically running down his face and then his back, amidst the raucous laughter of everyone present.

'Payback,' Arthur smirked.

Merlin looked livid and he had just moved to do retaliate when the door was thrown open by the two guards and a messenger boy entered, looking terrified in front of the Price and his Knights.

Arthur immediately sat up, trying to look like a dignified, respectable Prince instead of the annoying _friend_ he actually was. 'Um, yes?' he asked, clearing his throat and trying to ignore Lancelot and Gwaine who were openly laughing at him.

'My Lord, the…the Lady Guinevere has…um…requested you. In the King's chambers. She said to hurry.'

Arthur jumped up, scared and confused. Everything else was forgotten. What could have happened? He had been so _sure_ his Father had been recovering…he _prayed_…he vaguely heard someone call out to him but he ignored them. He walked as calmly as he could to the doors but once he was outside the Great Hall he broke into a sprint, trying to push his terrified thoughts away.

He reached his Father's rooms and stood outside for a moment trying to calm himself. Then he tentatively opened the door and relief washed through him, coursing through his veins and making him smile. Guinevere was sitting beside his Father nodding and comforting him but then Arthur noticed a man, one of his lower Knights, leaning against the stone pillar and looking rather worried.

Gwen turned as she heard him approach. 'Arthur!' she said in relief. 'Your Father wishes to speak you immediately.'

Arthur smiled at her and as he walked past to be by Uther's side, he gently squeezed her shoulder in thanks. 'Yes, Father?' he asked sitting in a chair. He heard a swishing movement and as he looked up he saw Gwen walking towards the door, ready to leave. _No_. Gwen would be his Queen, she had every right to remain especially after everything she had done to help. 'Guinevere!' he called out. 'Please stay.'

Gwen hesitated for a moment but she recognised Arthur's insistence so she nodded and sat at the edge of the bed looking at Uther, her brow furrowed.

Arthur turned to look at his Father. His eyes were sunken and rather lifeless. He looked paler then usual but Arthur was glad to see that he still had the same build due to Gwen practically forcing meals down his throat. Uther blinked and for a moment he was silent. Then he gestured vaguely toward the Knight and croaked 'Tell him. All…all of it.'

Arthur looked towards the man. He seemed rather uncomfortable in front of so many nobles but then he cleared his throat and said 'My Lord, for a few months we have been following a trail of sorcerers…but after some time we feared it had gone cold. However I and the rest of my group were on our patrol last night and we recognised some of the voices as those heard previously. We lay in the shadows and listened. We learnt a great deal about the Festival and its whereabouts…so when I returned I informed the King. We discussed it and he wishes for you to hunt them down…to destroy them, Sire.'

Arthur looked back towards Uther, not even bothering to disguise his anger. 'Father…you are gravely _ill_, you were near _death_ and _still _you insist on this? Why? Please Father, forget it! It means nothing! If they want to have a Festival, then so be it! They're not hurting anyone! Why do you trouble yourself so much over them?'

Uther slowly shook his head. He looked towards Gwen and immediately she came over and helped him to sit up on his pillows, as if she understood him so well now he didn't have to speak. He coughed delicately and then murmured 'You don't understand, son…did _she_ teach you nothing? I won't be around much longer-'

'Father, don't say that!'

'It's the truth. We all must leave one day…and I can feel it. And I don't wish for your reign to be plagued by those filthy criminals. James has told me that it's a national Festival…they will all be there. This is your _chance. _Finish them once and for all.'

**0o0o0o**

Arthur leant against the door. On one hand he wanted to shake his Father and bang some sense into him, and on the other he wanted to break down and beg God to save him, he would do anything. Uther had never been a Father to him except in the biological sense.; hugs and bedtime stories were a fantasy to him, but parents have a hold over their children that can never be broken whatever they do…or rather what they _didn't_ do.

Slowly he walked back to his chambers. He collapsed onto his bed and ran his hand wearily through his hair. He didn't want to do it as the sorcerers had done absolutely nothing. He had a strong sense of justice and believed that the punishment should fit the crime- but in this case there _was_ no crime!

But Arthur had also seen the way Uther had gripped Gwen's arm desperately as he sat up. His Father was sick, hell he was _dying. _And somehow Arthur knew that had been his dying wish.

**A/N: Tun tun tun! What will Arthur do?**

**Also, guys PLEASE review! Last chapter I got so many alerts but only 3 reviews (Owl Watcher, wolfienur, and jayley, you guys ROCK!) and for most of the people who only alerted I've reviewed their stories- no fair! ;( It's a second of typing from you but a day of happiness for me! XD**


	3. Agravaine's Questions

Merlin skidded into Arthur's room panting, but when he saw Arthur fast asleep on the bed he breathed a sigh of relief. When Arthur had calmly walked out of the Hall, Merlin and everyone else knew something was wrong as Gwen wouldn't just call him over something small and Arthur had been _too_ calm and controlled.

Merlin quickly walked over and leant by the bed. 'Arthur,' he whispered, shaking him by the shoulder. 'Arthur, wake up.'

Arthur blearily opened his eyes. 'What?' he mumbled sleepily.

'Wake up, you can't sleep yet cos you haven't even had lunch.'

'Not hungry.'

'I don't care, get up.'

'Go away.'

'Arthur!'

'Five minutes. Just five more minutes...'

'You can sleep your life away for all I care, but at least go back to the Hall and dismiss everyone. They can't leave until you say so!'

Arthur groaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He mumbled something about needing a new shirt before noisily stumbling out of his room. Merlin went over to the chest of drawers in the corner to get one but when he opened it he saw what a great mess it was, the result of him being far too busy over the past few days to bother about clothes. He got to work sorting out the clothes and folding them neatly, humming tunelessly.

He had almost finished when he suddenly felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck, a sure warning. He whirled around and almost yelled with shock at the sight of Lord Agravaine calmly sitting at Arthur's desk, going through private files with his feet up on the table.

Agravaine looked up at that moment and smiled. 'Hello,' he said, his eyes glinting. 'You must be Arthur's servant.'

Merlin stayed silent.

Agravaine continued looking at him, a small smile playing on his lips. 'Don't let me stop you…you can continue with your work. I don't bite, lad.'

'I'm finished,' Merlin snapped.

'Then you'd best be on your way, hmm?'

Merlin hesitated. He couldn't directly challenge him yet but the guy was so _strange. _Who went into someone's room and went through their stuff? But Agravaine was still watching him with that stupid smirk so Merlin simply shrugged and headed over to the door.

He had just begun walking down the corridor when he heard Agravaine call out 'Hey- wait! Come back, son!'

Merlin wondered if he should just make a run for it and pretend he hadn't heard anything but then he quickly decided against it. Agravaine might have something interesting to say, or he might accidently let something slip.

He turned back and re-entered the chambers. He saw Agravaine had actually gotten up to call him but when he saw Merlin again he settled comfortably back into Arthur's chair. He gestured to Merlin 'Sit.'

Wondering if this could get any weirder, Merlin sat in the chair furthest away from him.

'So, your Arthur's servant then? Merlin?'

'Yeah. I mean- yes Sire,' he hastily amended.

'Come now, we don't need those silly formalities. I'm not any better than you in any way. And it's not like you use them with Arthur!' he laughed.

'Er…I…'

'I've seen you two together. Good friends, like brothers.'

'I…I respect Arthur. He's a good man.'

'Of course you do. But he's more than a Prince to you, isn't he?'

_It isn't any of your business! What do you do, sneak around and spy on everyone? _ 'Um… yeah, I guess. We get along on.'

'I hear you've been through a lot together. Adventures and things. Quests. You and that pretty girl.'

'Gwen?'

'Yes. Quite the trio, aren't you? A close group.'

Merlin had had enough of his prying. 'Yes, we've done a lot together, more than your average trio. And Gwen and Arthur are my best friends which I'm lucky for since they're the best people in Camelot. It's been a pleasure meeting you Sir, but I really have to go now. Loads of chores to do.'

Once again Merlin turned to go but Agravaine called out panicking, his voice bordering on desperation. 'Wait- just one more thing! The- the Crystal of Neathid? Have you seen it? Or at least heard of it? Has Arthur…mentioned it?'

Merlin slowly turned back, his heart pounding so hard he was sure the whole Castle could hear it. 'No, never heard of it. Arthurs certainly never mentioned it. You know, it sounds like something from a child's story!' he smiled, forcing a laugh.

Agravaine laughed too but Merlin knew he was simply hiding his disappointment. 'Yes, of course…but no need to mention this, hmm? Don't need to bother Arthur about this…the poor lad's so busy. Our little secret, hmm?'

'Yeah. Of course. Good day, my Lord.'

**0o0o0o**

Merlin ran down the hallways, his head a whiling mass of questions and fear. He needed to tell Gaius immediately- if they had had doubts about Agravaine before then they were far gone now. He ran into their room but to his frustration the physician was out, no doubt tending to Uther. Merlin ran his hands through his hair, wondering if he was overreacting.

Maybe Agravaine had simply heard of the great legend and become interested. Maybe he didn't have any scary motives in mind?

But Merlin had this nagging feeling that warned him to be on his guard and if there was one thing being in Camelot had taught him, it was to always trust your gut instinct. He moved from one side of the room to the other, quickly clearing up but giving Gaius' potions and weird-looking things a wide berth as he remembered the time he'd unsuccessfully tried to treat Mordred.

_Mordred._ That was the only thing he hadn't told Gaius about, he couldn't tell _anybody_ that- how frightened he was of the young Druid and his immense powers and the feeling of guilt that was growing up day by day when he remembered it was he who'd defied the Great Dragon and rescued Mordred from the guards.

Bit what Merlin simply couldn't understand was _why_ Mordred would even want to kill Arthur in the first place. After all, he had been shown nothing but kindness from Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and Arthur, and Arthur had personally delivered him back to the Druids. Merlin guessed that Arthur would probably do something terrible in the future to him…but he had no idea what, or why.

Just then Gaius appeared, huffing and puffing and his arms laden with bottles and phials. Merlin quickly ran forward to take the things and distractedly plonked them onto the nearest table, then turned to Gaius with his –something's-happened-and-I've-gotta-tell-you- expression.

He leant forward and told Gaius everything.

Gaius listened patiently without interruption. Then he said, 'I can't say I'm surprised, but this is certainly a blow. We'll have to keep an extra eye on him.'

_Yeah, just add it onto my never-ending chores. _Outwardly he asked 'Why aren't you surprised?'

'Because Agravaine lusts after power; it's all he's interested in. That's why he came to Camelot, I know he pretends to be here for support and all that family nonsense, but really he's after the throne.'

'_What?_ How can he claim the throne with Arthur around? It's not possible!'

'It is in his eyes. He could say anything, that he's Igraine's bother and that Arthur is too young and inexperienced so as his Uncle it's naturally his duty to step in.'

Merlin snorted.

**0o0o0o**

Morgana briskly walked down the hallways of Fyrien, her dark cloak billowing behind her. She was beginning to feel rather cold so she quickly muttered '_Baerne Sift' _and her body was immediately enveloped in a warm glow that banished all the cold- to Camelot, she liked to imagine.

She soon reached the door and hesitated for a second before stepping in, wondering if Morgause would show any signs of improvement after spending more than two weeks with the Druids who specialised in herbs and healing. The sight that met her was not pleasing. Morgause was fast asleep on the luxurious four-poster bed that had previously belonged to King Cenred, her long blonde hair on the pillows. In the corner Ingrid and Rashid were talking softly together, their heads bowed as they discussed something that was _not relevant._

Morgana took a deep breath. _Control yourself._ But why should she? She'd done nothing but control herself her whole life, playing Uther's loving ward. Now she was the one in control, and she was bloody well going to show it.

'Ingrid,' she called out softly, her voice low and dangerous.

The effect was instantaneous; they both jumped up and a look of fear flashed across Rashid's face.

Morgana bore down upon them. '_What_ are you doing, do you think that I will allow this? I welcome you into my Castle and feed you poor fools and when I ask for something in return –one _tiny _thing- this is the response I get? Well I've had it with you, you can all leave! You-'

Ingrid stepped forward her face expressionless, looking rather bored. She infuriated Morgana endlessly but her knowledge of healing was invaluable and probably the only thing that could save Morgause now since that fateful afternoon in Camelot when the tides had been turned, and once again it was her and her sister against the world. But the way she always looked like she wanted to be somewhere else and that defiant look in her eye just reminded her so much of Merlin she wanted to scream until the heavens fell.

'My Lady, we weren't simply being idle and gossiping. Believe me, that is not my way,' Ingrid said, her hazel eyes glinting. 'I was discussing my Lady's progress over the days. She has lost even more weight and becoming even weaker. I've thought about it deeply and I even consulted Mordred. We believe only the Fountain of Youth at the Isle of the Blessed can save her now.'

'Then I'll take her there. Tell some maids to prepare food and clothing for a three day journey, we will be leaving tomorrow.' Morgana said without any hesitation. She turned to go but stopped as she heard Ingrid call out softly.

'It isn't actually that simple.'

'I _beg_ your pardon?'

'One cannot simply go the sacred Fountain of Youth and drink if she feels like it, then any common fool could do so. First, you must become pure.'

'And how do you propose we do that?' Morgana's tone was icy. She hated the fact that for years she had had no knowledge of Magic. She was quite powerful now but she knew that she was nothing on people who had been taught from birth, people like I-know-something-you-don't-Ingrid.

'By drinking the _**Draught of Ayleth**__._' Ingrid gestured towards Rashid as she spoke and he hurried forward nervously with a large book in his hands. Morgana contemptuously snatched it form him causing him to cower at her venomous glance. She stared at the page. The writing was tiny and flowing, but incredibly hard to decipher. 'What does this say?' she asked, throwing his hands up in frustration.

'This tells us everything there is to know. The Draught of Ayleth has been made twice before in history, once at the separating of the Courts, and once by a madman from a land called Russia.'

'_Twice? _Why on earth…?'

'It is the most complex potion there is- you must remember it purifies the soul and then allows the fortunate drinker to drink from the Fountain. It is not to be undertaken lightly. Are you sure you want this for my Lady?'

Morgana stared at her, was she insane? Did she not know what Morgause meant to her? Her sister, her saviour, the only person she cared about in this world and the next? 'Of course I do,' she snapped. 'Start work immediately. When will it be ready? Two weeks?'

'Three months if we work without a moments rest, my Lady.'

'THREE MONTHS? She could die! Are you-'

Ingrid simply shoved a piece of parchment in her hand; the ingredients. Morgana read the list with a sense of growing horror, how would they get of all these? Surely it was impossible…as she thought frantically her gaze slowly travelled back to her sleeping sister. Morgause had always been the one who was stronger and cleverer, who had taught her everything. But not now. Now Morgana was the leader and she couldn't show any signs of weakness. _To show weakness is to invite your enemies closer._

She drew herself up proudly and looked Ingrid in the eye. 'We don't have a moment to lose.'

Then she left, smiling at the look of incredulity on her face. She paused for a minute in the hallway wondering where to go. Ever since she had bought Morgause to Fyrien and called upon the Druids she had been happy to be finally free to not live in fear, hiding who she was. She could openly discuss Magic whenever she chose, and people didn't waste time doing mundane tasks that with Magic could be done in a second, _wa la. _She was in power now. The people saw her as their Leader in their rebellion against Uther and his terrible laws, in the fight for Magic to be restored. They were slowly building up their army, calling upon sorcerers and warlocks who lived in hiding to com and join them. To join her army.

But as much as she tried to deny it, Camelot had been her home for as long as she could remember. She felt slightly lost now that when she woke in the mornings the view she had grown up with was no longer there, she no longer recognised anyone apart from Morgause, Ingrid and Mordred, of course. He was her sole comfort and when she had first those unique eyes of his again she had shrieked with joy and he had come running to her full of praise for overtaking Camelot and humiliating Uther.

She decided to go to her room as she realised she had left her sleeping bracelet behind. She didn't really need it anymore but jut wearing it gave her a sense of comfort and peace.

Once she was in her room she gazed out of the window into the large courtyard, where people were going about their daily business while shooting furtive glances towards anyone in a robe. In one corner Rashid's brother Dagen was teaching a group of children how to make a small statue of a lark come to life and the children were delighted and entranced when the lark suddenly came to life and flew about their heads.

Morgana heard a sound behind her and quickly turned to find Mordred in the doorway, grinning shyly.

'Mordred!' she smiled. 'Come in!'

He came forward and then sat on her bed beside her.' I'm really looking forward to the Festival!' he laughed. 'I just wish it didn't take so long, this past year had just _dragged_ on!'

'_Oh_.' Morgana lamented sadly. She hadn't realised but with Morgause's condition worsening and the potion taking so long to make, she couldn't go. What if something happened? She'd never forgive herself if she wasn't there for her sister. 'Oh, Mordred, I can't go now,' she said, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. This had been the first magical Festival she had been going to attend and she'd been looking forward to it so much…

'What?' Mordred cried. 'But why?'

Morgana sighed and told him all about Morgause becoming more sick. He listened quietly, his eyes becoming wider until she finished. He was silent for a moment, and then he said 'I'll stay with you then.'

'What- no of course not! You have to go, no one misses the Festival!'

'But I've been plenty of times! And you'll be lonely then, won't you?'

'Well…I…yes, but…'

'Then it's settled,' he declared firmly. 'You can show me how to summon a Dryad! And tell me again how Uther threw you in the dungeons when you argued with him!'

Morgana smiled. 'I'd like that very much,' she replied. 'I'll get Isotta to go and inform Yolanthe why I'm not coming and keep her up to date about Morgause…who knows, maybe she can help?'

**0o0o0o**

'Merlin!'

Merlin looked up from scrubbing the floor. 'Yeah?'he asked.

Arthur threw his arms out for dramatic effect.

Silence.

Arthur waved his arms around. 'I'm back!'

'Er… so?'

Arthur looked stumped.

Merlin laughed. 'What's made you so happy?'

'Training with the Knights! And then-'Arthur abruptly stopped mid-twirl and Merlin looked up to see he'd turned rather pink.

He grinned. 'Lemme guess, you decided to surprise Gwen with a visit?'

'Shut up!' Even after all this time Arthur still blushed when Gwen was mentioned, and Merlin found it unbelievably cute.

'Oh yeah, so why did your Father want to talk to you earlier? Was it really important?'

Arthur sat down as he pulled his dirty boots off and sighed. He looked at Merlin and then said sadly, 'He wants me to hunt down a witch called '_Emrys_'.'

**A/N: HA! I'm laughing my head off imagining your faces! :) Crazy Arthur! :)**

**Anyway, so now you know where all the Mor's are, remember that! And Agravaine too, I'm interested to see him in the show, but I do wish we could have someone come in who isn't a baddie intent on destroying Camelot!**

**And PLEASE PLEASE review! Who knows…there might be a longer chapter next time…**

**Next time**_** –'It's me, Merlin. Mad Merlin.'**_


	4. Advice of a Queen

Time stopped. Everything froze.

Everything was wrong…_Emrys_…moving...impossible…_hunt down_…going crazy_…_

'Er…Merlin? What's wrong with you?'

'You are SUCH a prat! And a dollophead to boot!'

'Shut up!'

'You are! You can't even tell the difference between a boy's and a girl's name!' Merlin laughed, trying to act like everything was normal. Inside his head a voice was screaming with shock and fear, but he couldn't let Arthur see how affected he was by what should just be a random, meaningless statement to him.

'What're you talking about? Of course Emrys is a girl's name!'

'No its not!' Merlin exclaimed indignantly. Of all the insult he'd ever received, this was the very worst! Arthur had some nerve!

'_Mer_lin, do you _know _anyone called Emrys?'

'Er…no?'

'Exactly.'

'Oh, so you do then?'

'No, but the moment I heard it, I could just tell. Call it a… instinct.'

Merlin groaned. _This_ was to be Camelot's future King?

'Anyway,' Arthur continued, considering 'Emrys' a girl's name for life, 'my Father has heard of a gathering of sorcerers tomorrow night at a Festival of some sort, supposed to be attended by everyone with Magic. And…he wants me to finish them all off…' Arthur trailed off as he ashamedly looked out of the window hoping to avoid Merlin's gaze.

Merlin stood there in complete shock. 'What?' he managed to croak. 'It'll be a massacre...'

Arthur turned back. 'I don't want to do it, Merlin,' he said softly. 'I know it's wrong. But Father insists…he wants it more than anything. What if he becomes even weaker by me defying him?'

_Stay calm, Merlin. You can rip his brains out another time. _He had to get out of the room, fearing he might just suddenly lose it if he stayed there any longer, 'I have to go,' he mumbled. 'Errand for Gaius.'

'Oi, you can't just _leave_!'

But Merlin had already gone.

**0o0o0o**

'Gaius…this means I can't go, doesn't it? I hate Uther! He ruins everything!'

To Merlin's amazement, Gaius shook his head with clear amusement in his eyes. 'Merlin…do you honestly believe that Arthur and a few men would be able to just simply _walk in and arrest everyone?_ This is the Samhain Festival, a gathering of all the supernatural and mystical beings in Albion! Preposterous!' Gaius began to chuckle quietly to himself.

'Wait! Are you saying that it's like…protected?'

'Of course!'

'How?'

'There are many methods. They could simply create a barrier so no one without invitation can come, or they could delude the senses into seeing things that aren't there or hearing things that isn't spoken. Hallucinations, of a sort. You see, when you use Magic to fight against those without Magic, it's too easy. It's when both sides are as powerful as each other that there's a problem.'

Merlin felt a huge grin unfurling on his face as he imagined Arthur bumbling around and cursing as he desperately tried to find the Festival, and then he began to laugh rather hysterically. Gaius thumped him on the back grinning as he said 'Go, go to bed now and get some rest. I've got some deliveries and check-ups to do in the Lower town and I won't be back till late, and were not expecting anyone. '

Still smiling, Merlin made his way up to his room as Gaius took a handful of bottles and phials and left. Merlin lay down but try as he might, sleep just wouldn't come to him so he sat up and took his Book of Magic from underneath the loose floorboard in the corner. He flicked idly through the pages not looking for a particular spell when he suddenly realised that he needed to get Mordred's sister a present. But what? He had no idea what she liked!

She hadn't seemed the girly type who scrawled love hearts on her arm and picked flowers to him, so he thought about getting something a bit more…_neutral. _He hummed and hawed, but no ideas came to him so he went over to the window and clambered onto a box and looked upon the view he'd been so taken by when he'd arrived.

_Tossing aside his empty pack, he went and stood by the window. Taking a deep breath of night air, he stared out across the rooftops marvelling at the sight of the city before him. Full of excitement and hope, Merlin felt that this must be the start of a great adventure._

His gaze travelled towards the Forest in the distance and his grin widened as he remembered all the stories his Mother had read to him. They would lie in their tiny bed together, one of the few possessions they owned and Merlin would snuggle into his Mother's side as she told tales of valiant princes riding off on noble quests, evil witches who would create potions that made you spill out your worst secrets, mermaids deep beneath Sea, and stories of dwarfs in the woods mining for precious gold.

'_I'll do that one day, Mother,' he'd said, yawning softly. 'One day, I'm gonna find a whole pile of gold and make you a rich Lady. Or maybe I'll just do something amazing and make you proud.'_

'_I am proud of you, and I always will be. My little Merlin.'_

Princes riding out on noble quests…suddenly it came to Merlin, the perfect thing! He held his hand out in front of him and closed his eyes as he pictured it perfectly in his head, the curve of the bow, the tiny but deadly arrows, the whiteness…he held onto the picture tightly as he said the spell out loud and his eyes flashed gold, and then-

'_Merlin!'_

Merlin spun round in shock, toppled off the ledge and collapsed onto the floor.

He scrambled up as fast as he could, clutching the edge of his bed for support. Standing in the doorway with her mouth open and her face looking so shocked it was almost comical, stood Gwen.

_Damn._

'Gwen-I-please- I can explain-'

She started to back away slowly horrified at what she'd just witnessed but Merlin was much faster. Gwen made a sort of strangling noise as Merlin's eyes glowed gold, slamming the door shut and then he ran up to her.

He raised his hands up in total surrender. 'Look Gwe-'

SLAP!

Merlin reeled backwards in shock as Gwen's hand connected to his cheek with a force he hadn't known she had. 'What- Gwen, no!' he cried as Gwen raised her hand again, looking so lost and angry and conflicted he just wanted to reach over and hug her, to make her understand he wasn't a monster and a freak…that just because someone is different, that doesn't make them bad.

Gwen simply stared at him, her beautiful brown eyes even wider than usual. Merlin took it as a good sigh that she hadn't knocked him out yet so he whispered, 'Please, let me just explain everything to you. Then you can do whatever you want, hand me over to the guards if you want.'

'But Merlin,' she croaked. 'You just- I mean I saw-'

'I know. I have Magic,' he shrugged. 'But I'm not evil. I'm not…I'm not Morgana. I don't want to kill Uther or Arthur and I've certainly never tried to destroy Camelot, I swear. Oh Gwen…it's me, Merlin. Mad Merlin.'

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, blue eyes locked on brown. Slowly, he jerked his head backwards, gesturing for her to sit down and then took a seat beside her before looking her in the eye. 'Where shall I start?'

'I…at the beginning? ' she said weakly.

Merlin swallowed. 'Right. Well- I was kinda born this way, with…Magic, in Ealdor. But my Mother was scared for me, worried that one day I might accidentally reveal my Magic-'

'But- I remember your Mother, she was so nice, she can't have had Magic!'

Merlin smiled 'Why couldn't she have?' he asked seriously.

Gwen stared. 'I don't know- she just didn't seem the Magic type, I guess.'

'What's the Magic type?'

'Crazy?'

'Yep,' he laughed. 'But you're right, my Mother doesn't have Magic.' He took a deep breath. 'It was my Father. He was a Dragonlord. And so am I.'

Gwen immediately noticed the past tense but didn't press it as she remembered the pain of her own Father's death all too well. Merlin would tell her when he wanted to. Instead she asked, 'A Dragonlord? But Dragon's don't exist anymore!'

'Oh Gwen. You have no idea.'

**0o0o0o**

Arthur stood in the training field, facing his newly-knighted Knights. He miserably wondered what they would think of him- their first official quest and he was going to order them to crash a party (Gwaine would probably love that part) kill whoever was there including children, and then somehow find the Leader called 'Emrys' who they had to bring back to Camelot alive to make an example of.

He cleared his throat nervously. 'Well.' He began. 'Er…I, um have to give you your orders then.'

'Ten points, princess!'

Arthur glared at Gwaine, the idiot never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

He began again, deciding to just say it quickly and get it out of the way. 'My Father has ordered me to rid Camelot of sorcerers once and for all. Tomorrow night there will be a national Festival which will be attended by everyone with Magic, and that's when we must strike.' Arthur closed his eyes, unable to look any of them in the eye.

'And you're just going to do that?'

He opened his eyes to see Gwaine had stepped forward and spoken.

'What?'

'You're just going to do it then? Kill innocent people who haven't even looked at you in a bad way? Arthur, they haven't done anything! If they had tried to attack you or hurt you then that's a different matter. But I don't believe all Magic is wrong, and I don't believe you do either.'

'I agree.' Elyan said, stepping forward. 'Knights are supposed to noble and chivalrous, not just do dirty work and take innocent lives.'

Arthur looked around and saw that Leon and Percival were slowly nodding their heads, Leon looking at him with open disappointment in his eyes.

He looked at Lancelot, the only one who hadn't done anything yet. 'Lance?'

'Sire?'

'What do you think?'

Lancelot stepped forward, rubbing a piece of cloth down the edge of his sword. Despite the fact that he was now a Knight and could have a squire to take care of his armour and equipment he preferred to still do it by himself. 'Well, Sire, I don't believe you're going to do it anyway.'

Arthur groaned. Why were his men so _good?_

**0o0o0o**

'So he's a good Dragon- annoying sometimes with his dumb riddles, but helpful.'

'Merlin, I hardly think that tearing down Camelot is _helpful!_ So many people died, Arthur was injured!'

'I know…I know. But put yourself in his position. All of his kind were massacred mercilessly by Uther and he was the only one left, destined to live a life of solitude. It's enough to make anyone go mad. I wish he hadn't…but I don't blame him.' Suddenly Merlin remembered something that was sure to make Gwen more favourable towards Killgarrah. 'You know, it was he who told me only true love's kiss would save Arthur when he was enchanted!'

'He did?' Gwen exclaimed. 'Woah!'

'Yeah…anyway, my Mother knew Gaius quite well and she trusted him, so she sent me to Camelot to live with him. I accidentally revealed my Magic to Gaius on my first day and ever since he's always helped m-'

'_Gaius_ knew?'

'Yeah…since the beginning. I'd be lost without him; he's taught me so much. And then… when I first met Killgarrah he told me that…I have a great Destiny.'

'Destiny? Isn't that like fate and all that stuff?'

'Yeah, that's basically it. And he told me…that my Destiny is to protect Arthur. To help him, to guide him, to make him into a King that will be just and valiant, a King that will care for his people. The King that will unite the land of Albion.'

Gwen let out the long breath she'd been holding. 'Oh Merlin,' she whispered. 'Weren't you… _scared?'_

Merlin could have laughed at the irony of it all. Gwen had just seen him use Magic and discovered he wasn't just her goofy friend but still she had her kind and loving nature, unable to stop helping people. 'Yeah,' he admitted. 'I was freaked out. I mean, the first time I met Arthur he was such a jerk, remember when he was throwing knives at his servant?'

'I remember that! He's come such a long way from then!'

'And I thought that prat's gonna be a great King? Yeah right! I thought that Dragon had gone a bit bonkers living by himself for so long. But do you remember that singer Uther invited a long time ago, Lady Melen?'

'You mean Lady Helen? The one who turned out to be that mad old witch?'

'Yep, her. You know that chandelier that crushed her…well…that wasn't exactly a nice coincidence…'

Gwen stared at him for a moment, trying to understand, Suddenly it clicked. 'Oh my God! _You_ did that?'

Merlin nodded, watching her intently.

'You…you saved Arthur.'

'That's all I've ever done, Gwen! Ever since I arrived in Camelot I've been looking out for him like a…like a guardian angel.'

'So…all those times…with the Afanc in the water…the man with the snakes…the troll….that was you, all along? _You _saved everyone?'

'Well…yeah.'

There was silence for a few moments but then Merlin turned to Gwen and gripped her gently by the shoulders, locking his eyes on hers. 'Thing is Gwen, not all Magic is evil. I know that's what you've been raised to believe what with being born in Camelot and all that-'

'I never believed that.'

'You… didn't?'

'No. I knew all Magic wasn't evil because _nothing_ is totally evil. The shock's just you, Merlin,' she explained. 'I thought I knew you, that's all.'

'You _do_ know me. It's just me with… special features, free of charge.'

Gwen laughed heartily. 'Oh Merlin, you're crazy. I always knew there was something different about you-other than the goofy grin of course.'

'Hey!'

'It's true!

Merlin gave her his goofiest grin. He'd never felt so happy, so_ relieved_ before. Gwen hadn't turned away from him or thought him a monster; she hadn't run screaming for the guards…she had accepted him. He could see she was still slightly shocked and in awe, but that was to be expected.

'Merlin…'

'Yeah?' he prompted, seeing her hesitate.

'Would you, I mean like, can you…show me? I mean only if it's Ok with you and you don't mind-'

'Gwen.'

'Hmm?'

'I'd love to.'

He pondered for a moment about what he should show her. Nothing _too_ explosive….he said right the words, his eyes flashed gold and Gwen gasped with delight as a wreath of woodland flowers slowly descended onto her curly head.

Merlin smiled; he couldn't help feeling immensely pleased with himself. Suddenly he thought of something. 'Hey Gwen- tomorrow there's this Festival and I'm going. Do you wanna come? I think it would be really fun and you could see-'he broke off as he suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Whoever it was opened Gaius' door and then stomped up the steps before throwing his door wide open.

They both jumped up as a harassed-looking Arthur strode in, and then stopped in surprise as he saw them both. 'Guinevere!' he exclaimed. 'I've been looking all over for you- why are you here?'

Merlin held his breath in anticipation. _This would prove whether she cared or not_…and to his relief Gwen simply smiled and said 'Talking to my best friend, that's all.'

'Don't I fill that category, _Guinevere?'_ Arthur asked as he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Ever since he had more power he had been flirting with Gwen so openly that Gwen had begun to avoid him in public since she always ended up blushing scarlet. 'Oi, Arthur, flirt later. Not in my room, I have standards.'

Arthur glared at him. 'Don't you take that tone with me, _Mer_lin. I should put you in the stocks for just walking out like that-'

'But you won't cos you're _not_ a Prat?'

Arthur took a deep breath, as Gwen and Merlin both laughed. He wondered how Merlin always managed to back him into a corner- and _where the hell did he get his insults from?_

Shaking his head he gestured to Gwen. 'Come on, let's go for a walk.'

He saw Gwen hesitate, and that made him confused. Didn't she want to go with him? But then Gwen smiled and came towards him, accepting his arm and as they walked out, Arthur couldn't resist looking at Merlin over his shoulder and childishly sticking his tongue out.

_Prat._

**0o0o0o**

'and then Lancelot said he knows I won't do it anyway! What do I do, Gwen? I'm so confused!' Arthur finished his rant by throwing his arms up in a wild gesture and turning to her with puppy-dog eyes. 'If I flunk at being Regent, how'll I _ever _be a good King?'

Gwen tore her eyes away from the beautiful sunset that was slowly spreading over Camelot, turning the narrow streets golden. _Golden_…the colour Merlin's eyes had turned as he said the spell. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Merlin…with Magic. It seemed impossible, crazy, that he'd been keeping it a secret for so long, doing something illegal but at the same time it was obvious and perfect-

'Gwen?'

Gwen mentally shook herself. Right now she had to concentrate on Arthur and whatever he was saying or he'd know something was up. She looked up at him rather guiltily. 'Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?'

Arthur frowned. It was so unlike Gwen not to pay full attention to the matter at hand, unlike Merlin who could probably start daydreaming in the middle of a fight.

'What's wrong?' he asked her softly.

Gwen laughed, smiling. 'Nothing bad, I just had a late night…and a rather surprising day. So, what were you saying?'

Arthur repeated everything he'd just said, this time with more vehemence and Gwen couldn't help but chuckle as he finished.

He looked at her in surprise. 'You think this is funny?' he growled in a perfect impersonation of Uther talking to a condemned sorcerer. Gwen roared with laughter as Arthur grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her without mercy.

'Arthur- please-no- just stop!' she gasped. Arthur smirked as he finally released her and they collapsed onto the grass in one of the palace gardens, places where Gwen had once wandered around, tending to Morgana's favourite flowers and bringing some back to her mistress' chambers.

'Why were you laughing?' he asked, playing with a stand of her hair.

'Because you really _can_ be thick.'

'_What?'_

'Isn't the answer so blindingly obvious? Think about it, Arthur. Are you the sort of person to take innocent lives? To just take orders from someone who's not exactly in the best of health, or can you think for yourself and be your own man? You know the answer as well as I.'

Arthur gazed at her as he absent-mindedly ripped some grass and twirled it around his fingers. 'Thing is, Gwen…it's like, I know what's the right thing to _do, _but I have doubts and sometimes I just need…encouragement to defy my Father and do my own thing, to know I'm not alone.'

'Even the best of us do at times. But,' she continued briskly, pushing her hair out of her eyes. 'I don't think you should just go to your Father and just openly defy him. You can just…_bend_ the rules,' she said, grinning mischievously.

Arthur leant forward. 'I'm listening.'

'Well…you Father said he didn't want them 'plaguing your rule', right? So, you should do exactly that. Go there, and talk in peace with their Leader and come to some sort of agreement- you leave them and they leave you. Violence is never the answer. I know it won't be easy since it's been this way for so long, but we have to start somewhere.'

'So you think that I shouldn't have the same stance on Magic as my Father?'

'Well…yeah. I think you should be a bit more tolerant. What do you think?'

'Lately…I've been wondering about it. And I…this is gonna sound stupid, but I don't think all Magic is evil. There must be _one_ good sorcerer somewhere in the world, don't you think? But my Father's always told me that not a single one of them is to be trusted! And…after _her_, I honestly don't know…'

'Remember Will?'

'Who's Will?'

'Merlin's friend from Ealdor. He used Magic to save his people. I call that an act of love and kindness, not something evil to be hated. Magic's like a sword, dependent on the wielder. You could be an evil tyrant who uses his weapons and skill only for your benefit, or you could be and amazing leader who's loved by the people for his compassion and love. The choice is yours. And you know…there probably is one good sorcerer in the world…just waiting for the right time. '

**A/N: Yep Arthur, there probably is! I apologise if the end seemed a bit…I don't know, awkward/clunky? I've not really written any romance before so if you have any tips then please let me know! **

**This one was a longer chapter, a thank you for all your lovely reviews so far! They really motivate and help me so keep 'em coming! Bye for now, the next chapter shall be up soon!**

**Baggins :D**


	5. A Prince's Lies

Merlin frustratedly threw Arthur's shirts into one of the cupboards. Then he sighed and took them out again, this time folding them neatly and sorting them into piles based on their colour.

He had been meaning to see Gwen and tell her about the Samhain Festival ever since yesterday but she had returned late at night and when he had burst into her room she was already asleep, a small smile etched upon her face. Merlin hadn't had the heart to wake her then, but was now really regretting that sine he had completely forgotten about Arthur; the _stupid_ clotpole had given him a mountain of tasks to do on top of his unfinished ones from yesterday, before ruffling his hair and strutting out.

It was nearing the evening now and he still hadn't had the chance to talk to Gwen. For once, he seriously contemplated using Magic to do his chores, but dismissed the thought almost immediately. Using his Magic carelessly had been the reason Gwen had discovered it in the first place and while they were still friends and she didn't think him a total freak, he couldn't let anyone else find out.

He quickly glanced out of the window to find the sky was slowly darkening. He swiftly folded the last few shirts before running out of the room, deciding to make some sort of excuse to Arthur tomorrow.

He burst into Uther's rooms to find Gwen by the window mixing some potions together and Uther fast asleep in his luxurious bed. Gwen jumped as the door banged open. 'Merlin!' she exclaimed in relief. 'What's wrong?'

'Is Uther OK now? Can you leave him for a bit?' he asked hurriedly.

'Well- yes- he's been quite peaceful today. I think he'll manage to sleep through the night.'

'Look- Gwen- I wanted to tell you yesterday-'

'You don't have another secret, do you?' she exclaimed loudly.

'No way,' he laughed. 'I'd probably go mad then. But the thing is- there's this Festival tonight, like a party, and I was invited. I think it'd be really good if you come, cos obviously this is all so new to you, but then you could see for yourself how…' Merlin trailed off as Gwen gasped with horror and clapped her hand to her mouth.

'_You're_ going to the Festival?' she groaned.

'Er…yeah. It is a_ Magical_ Festival…why do you look so annoyed?'

'Because this ruins everything!'

'Can't a man have a night off once in a while?'

'But don't you know that Arthur's going to-'

'Oh Gwen, don't worry about that! Arthur won't be able to get through, not in a million years! He hasn't got Magic, and he won't be with anyone who has Magic, so he won't be able to get through the Magical barriers!'

Gwen took a deep breath, looking like she was just about restraining herself from pulling her hair out. 'Merlin,' she explained slowly. 'We talked about it last night and Arthur decide that he was going to go and talk to the Leader in peace, hoping to at least _pause_ this bitter war between Camelot and Magic. _How's he supposed to do that if he can't enter, and you're there?'_

'_What?_' Merlin spluttered. 'You actually managed to convince him to do that?'

Gwen shrugged. 'Not really. He said he'd been thinking about ending the hatred for a while now. I just gave him a little nudge.'

'Literally?'

'Merlin! Anyway, now what's the plan for sorting this out? Argh, why does everything have to be so complicated?'

'For once, we do nothing.'

'Oh great, my favourite kind.'

'No really, we do absolutely nothing. We go the Festival; have a great time, then come back before Midnight. Meanwhile Arthur will try to get in, fail, and then come home with a temper. I think it's actually amazing that he wants to do that…but now's not the right time. After all…Uther's still around.' Merlin sneaked a glance behind him to see Uther still sleeping peacefully. 'And we can't just tell him not to go, he'll want to know why!'

'So…we just let him blunder around like a fool in the night while we party?'

'Well. What's life without a little…_fun?'_

**0o0o0o**

Ingrid carefully inspected the locks of hair in front of her. One was a fine golden colour- hair which they had gently cut from Morgause while she slept on and the other was the deepest, darkest black you could possibly imagine. Morgana had eagerly chopped off a lock when she heard that it was a vital ingredient.

The locks were perfectly clean and as she could find not even the slightest fault with either of them, she gently lifted them and placed them in a soft leather pouch each before placing them in a cupboard and locking it firmly.

Ingrid turned back to the Potion Book, biting her lip. Several of the ingredients were fairly straightforward such as the locks of hair but others seemed virtually impossible. Mermaid's tears. How on earth were they supposed to get them? How were they supposed to swim deep beneath the towering waves, hold their breath the hold time and then to top it all, kill a mermaid?

But of course Morgana didn't care. She wanted the Draught of Ayleth and she was sure as hell going to get it. Well, not personally of course. She simply sat around with her pathetic 'Magic' and ordering everyone around while she had to do all the dirty work.

Ingrid snorted as she remembered how Morgana had demanded her to teach her the art of Transfiguration. Frankly she was getting quiet sick of the woman but she didn't want to openly defy her yet. Her time would come.

**0o0o0o**

'Woah. She's one hell of a girl', voiced Gwaine, impressed.

'Oi,' Arthur said, annoyed. 'Don't talk about Guinevere like that. She'd not just _some girl.'_

'Jealous, mate?' Gwaine grinned. 'Don't fancy competition?'

'Hardly!' Arthur scoffed. 'We don't even compare!'

'Obviously. You're just a boring, goody two-shoes, golden boy. _Meh. _Girls love a bad boy,' Gwaine smirked, tossing his hair.

'Oh be quiet,' Elyan remarked, grinning. Secretly he was very pleased with his sister; Gwen had always had a special way with helping and advising people, especially their Father.

Elyan's shoulders sagged and he slowly drifted out of the current conversation as his thoughts returned to his late Father. Elyan had always felt that he didn't quite fit into the perfect picture his Father and Gwen hade made together, what with their loving father-and-daughter relationship. Gwen had always been a Daddy's girl whereas Elyan had been closer to his Mother. He had been her first-born, her son, and they had had an inseparable, loving bond.

_Yeah right._ Before she'd run off, the lure of money too much to resist, even more important than her kind husband and her two darling children. Elyan's heart had broken then, and nothing was ever the same again with his Mother gone. Besides, the thrill of travelling and adventure had always been in the Leodegrance blood. Him and his best friend Isa had packed a bag each and then set off to start their new life. They'd been rather comfortable, if not happy but then he had been suddenly kidnapped in the middle of the night to find he was being used as a pawn for Prince Arthur of Camelot, who had fallen in love with Gwen.

_In love with Gwen- _things had seriously changed while he'd been away, that was for sure. Gwen had been a little angry with him at first but since she was unable to hold a grudge on anyone it had quickly wore off and Elyan was glad that they were back to normal. And now he was back home as a Knight of Camelot, and he was truly happy. Being the son of a blacksmith meant he had been using a sword before a quill and he was actually the most-skilled out of the Knights excluding Arthur.

Elyan suddenly realised with a start that Arthur and everyone else were staring at him, eyebrows raised.

'Um…yeah?'

'What's wrong?' Leon asked, concerned. 'You just…zoned out!'

'Oh…sorry. I was just thinking,' he mumbled.

Gwaine shook his head, disapproving. 'You and old Percy!' he exclaimed, slapping the large man beside him. 'You think too much my friend, and talk too less! What's wrong with you?'

Everyone laughed at Gwaine, he never failed to crack them up; a born joker. 'OK,' Arthur said when they had quietened down considerably. 'We basically just agreed that following Guinevere's advice I should just _bend_ my Father's rules, and I should go alone because bringing along my Knights will make them feel threatened, and that would defeat the whole purpose.' Arthur purposely avoided looking at Gwaine since he disagreed and wanted to go too, but he'd been outvoted and that was final.

'What about Merlin?' Lancelot asked, leaning forward. They were all sitting in the main training field, under a large tree in the corner to avoid being under the public gaze. They had been having their usual training session when Arthur had dismissed his other Knights and then beckoned them conspiratorially into the corner before launching into his plan for 'peace and prosperity in the land.'

'What about him?'

'Well, I presume 'alone' means he's not going with you, as usual?'

'What? No- no, of course not! Obviously Merlin has to come!'

'Why? Percival questioned his deep voice rumbling.

'What- well- he's my _servant!'_

'Oh come off it!' Lancelot laughed. 'He's much more than that to you, you're like brothers!'

'No way! Have you seen him? He's so lazy and clumsy and those _neckerchiefs-'_

'He's also incredibly loyal, quite clever, and always there for you. Face it, he's your best friend!' Elyan interjected.

Arthur was slowly turning red under all of their knowing looks. Deep down he knew that Merlin more to him than anyone could ever know, he knew Merlin was like the brother he'd never had. Arthur wasn't sure exactly when he had first begun to like Merlin despite his goofy grin and ignorance of swords and fighting, but he was certain that he' d always known Merlin was special…there was still something he _couldn't quite put his finger on._ He and Merlin mucked about and insulted each other non-stop, but he couldn't let the Knights know the truth! That would make him look like a sissy, like he was going soft!

'Merlin's all right,' he shrugged, playing it casual. 'But what d'you think, that I can't survive without him? Yeah right!'

'I'll bet 10 shillings on it!' Gwaine exclaimed immediately.

Everyone looked at him incredulously. 'But- that means you won't be able to drink for at least a week!' Leon protested.

'No worries mate, cos the Princess won't do it!'

'Oh yes I will!' Arthur slammed his hand down onto the earth, making everyone jump. 'Tonight, I will go _alone, _and Merlin will_…_do his chores, like a servant!'

'_What?'_ Gwaine said weakly.

**0o0o0o**

'Come on!' Merlin muttered as he waited impatiently for Gwen to finish changing.

A moment later she appeared in a blue gown and her hair braided with white flowers. 'You look great!' he exclaimed truthfully.

'Well, it's always good to make a good first impression…Merlin, _what_ are you wearing?'

'Clothes?'

'You always wear that! Aren't you going to make a bit of an effort?'

'I only have one other neckerchief, and a nightshirt!' he grinned sheepishly. 'Now come on!' They left quickly, Gwen muttering something about buying him new clothes.

They crept through the castle stealthily and once they reached the gates Merlin hesitated, before turning to Gwen, trying to hide his nervousness. 'So…now we can carry on going quietly in the hope that Camelot's security hasn't improved or…'

'Magic?' she whispered rather nervously.

He nodded as she seemed to consider it for a moment, her dark eyes roaming the corridor. On one hand she couldn't deny she was rather excited to be able to witness Magic again without worrying for her life, but she still felt a bit jittery and-

She started as Merlin nudged her. 'Well?'

'I…Magic. But what are you going to do?'

'I was thinking about doing the Invisibility spell? Then we won't really have anything to worry about.'

'Are you sure you can do that? It sounds really hard…what if we end up as frogs?'

Merlin smiled, even though he was actually feeling quite nervous about performing the spell. It was a rather complex one and he'd only learnt it a while ago, but he wasn't about to tell Gwen that.

'Trust me,' he said confidently. 'I was born for this.'

Gwen took a deep breath, wondering if this would be her last mistake. 'OK, fine, I trust you. What do I have to do?'

'Just stand there, and don't make any sudden moves.'

Gwen backed away as far as she could, until her back bumped into the gate. She wanted to keep her eyes open, to see Merlin put a spell on her. Briefly she wondered what her Father would say if he could see her now, but then Merlin exhaled deeply as he bought his hand up slowly, his open palm facing her. He smiled at her reassuringly, and then his eyes blazed as though they were on fire and then Gwen felt a strange sense of calm, as though she were in a dream.

'Gwen?' she heard Merlin call out uncertainly.

'Yeah?' she replied, wondering if something had gone wrong. _Oh God, not a frog, I can't be a frog. I mean they're nice but-_

'Gwen, _where are you?'_

A wave of happiness washed over her, _she was invisible! _As children she remembered times in the evening when her Father had finished work and they would sit together by the fire, and she and Elyan would always talk about what they wanted most in the world. Things like flying and everything you touched turning to gold…things like invisibility. 'I'm here!' she cried. 'Merlin, you did it!'

'Yes!' Merlin exclaimed, unable to prevent a grin unfurling across his face. If anyone came by now they'd see him standing there by himself like a freak- but not for long. He swiftly did the spell on himself and felt a tingle down his spine and then after a moment, he knew. He was invisible.

'Gwen?' he whispered. 'You OK?'

'I'm fine. But Merlin…this feels crazy! I love it!'

They stepped out into the night, seeing everything but no-one seeing them. Merlin immediately saw the lights in the distance and felt his heart begin to quicken at the mere sight of them, and his head began to fill with wild fantasies and possibilities of what the night would be like. But little did he know he would remember this night forever, and not for the reasons he hoped.

He began to run, calling out to Gwen to hurry.

'Merlin- wait! What're you talking about?'

'Look ahead, you can see the lights!'

'Are you crazy? There's nothing there!'

Merlin halted in his tracks, confused. Suddenly, he remembered what Gaius had said about the barriers. 'Oh yeah…Gwen, you won't be able to see anything yet, but don't worry- once were there, it'll be fine, I promise.'

'Whatever you say.'

When they finally reached the barrier Merlin quickly undid the spell before turning to find two Centaurs and a Fey standing as guards, eyebrows raised. They stared at the two servants for what seemed like an eternity, silent as the depths of the Sea.

Merlin wasn't afraid of them; he had no doubt that he had more power than the three of them put together but he had to admit he was beginning to feel a little unnerved by their unblinking gazes.

'Can we,' he began to ask a little nervously but then out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the centaurs smirk at him unpleasantly, silently mocking him. He drew himself up proudly. 'Let us pass, please.' He saw Gwen glance at him confused, but he kept his eye on the guards.

For a moment they remained silent before the blond centaur stepped forward. 'Your aura is that of gold.' His voice was deep and rumbling, resonating power. 'But the human's is not. Why do you bring her here, my brother?'

_I'm no brother of yours, you pig!_ Merlin thought disgustedly. He hated the way some people looked down on others, and in this case it was clear these people thought Gwen was beneath their notice simply because she didn't have Magic. He could see Gwen looking impatient as she still couldn't see the guards since they hadn't yet crossed the barrier. But he was about to change that.

'Look, she's my best friend. I trust her, and she would never betray us.'

'Trust. Such an easy thing to say. And yet the bond is so powerful. Like when the High Priestess trusted that pig Uther, and as a result thousands were killed. Are you sure you even understand a fraction of its meaning?' This time the Fey spoke, her voice loud and lilting with a Scottish accent.

'Far more than you ever could,' he snapped. 'Now, let us pass.'

'On your head be it,' the blond centaur shrugged. The centaurs stepped to the side as the Fey turned facing the barrier and raised her hands upwards.

'_Iter finis!'_

With that, they entered the Forest.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie! (Well, not really! :D) This just seemed a ****good place to end for now, but I can promise the action kicks off next chapter…in a **_**very**_** dramatic way! Please review****, I want to know what you guys think will happen****!**


	6. Prisoner

**A/N: MERLIN WAS SO AWESOME! S4 IS ROCKING!**

The Forests of Hallor were alive, in a way Merlin had never seen before. Lanterns blazed as they hung in the night sky elevated by Magic, casting light upon the festivities. A table, the longest Merlin had ever seen, stretched from one end of the Forest to the other and was laden with sumptuous and delicious food from all over the world. And everywhere, _everywhere_ there were people with Magic.

'_Woah_,' Gwen murmured, voicing Merlin's thoughts exactly.

'What do you wanna do first?' he asked as he turned to Gwen, whose eyes looked in danger of popping out. He had finally managed to get her to calm down a bit after the shock of seeing a Minotaur had proved too much for her, and she was current gazing reverently at everyone while muttering something about needing glasses.

'Well…' she said as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from two water sprites fighting over a cake. 'I guess we should greet your friend first, or she'll think we have no manners. But then I want to try some of this food!'

'Ok,' he smiled as he pulled the Onyx out of his pocket. 'Gwen, hold onto my shoulder tightly.'

'Why?'

'I'm going to turn this stone three times, and it'll take us to wherever she is. But you've got to hold on tightly…or you might end up lost somewhere.'

Gwen immediately grabbed his shoulder tightly, her eyes closed. Merlin took a deep breath as he looked down at the Onyx in his hand. It was currently a bright, shimmering gold, its power enhanced by the Magic radiating from the corner from every corner of the Forest. He closed his eyes as he filled his mind with images of the stubborn girl- the way the blood had trickled down her arm, the way her eyes had flashed when he had clumsily run towards her and the way her eyes had looked so lost and sad when she had talked about Mordred and the way he had drastically changed. And as he remembered that crazy, eventful night he turned the Onyx slowly in his hands, once, twice, and then one last time.

He could feel Gwen's hands gripping onto him tightly as they whirled through space portals, and he could hear the drunken exclamations as they left the edge of the Forest.

THUD!

Merlin felt himself slam into something. He groaned but didn't have the energy to get up yet as he vaguely wondered where Gwen was.

'Mmff- uf- _gerrof!'_

'Gwen?' he exclaimed as he scrambled off her.

_Oops._

Gwen jumped up and Merlin couldn't hold back a peal of laughter at her ruined dress. To his surprise Gwen laughed hysterically too, he hands on her knees.

'You- look_ awful!'_

'Have you seen yourself? We both fell in the mud but for some reason you decided to be a lazy oaf and not get up!'

'I guess you two haven't had much practise at this then?' asked a voice from the trees.

They both jumped and whirled around to find Mordred's sister leaning casually against a rowan tree, smiling and wearing a white shirt with dark jodhpurs with her long hair tied back.

'Who- who are you?' Gwen asked.

'Gwen,' Merlin called out as he came forward. 'Don't worry, this is…' he trailed off looking at her with a cocked eyebrow, grinning.

'Saima.' (Sigh-ma.)

'Yeah, Saima, the girl that invited me here and gave me the Onyx. And this is Gwen, my friend,' he said, introducing them to each other. Saima came forward and after a moment's hesitation, she held her arm out.

Gwen looked taken aback, but nonetheless she shook her hand warmly. 'How come you're here?' Merlin asked, gesturing towards the glade. 'Why aren't you at the Festival?'

'Waiting for Hassan,' she explained, rolling her eyes. 'He's late as usual.'

'Who's Hassan?' To his own surprise he found that he didn't actually feel jealous or annoyed. She was beautiful and rather funny under her hard demeanour and he did quite like her despite her sharp tongue, but he realised he didn't love her, not in the way Arthur loved Gwen. Perhaps it was because he could never truly forget Freya, his first love.

'He's my friend…shall we just start going? He'll come soon enough, and besides, he'll know where I am?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'But first, I think you should get cleaned up cos no offense…but that was horse dung and you guys kinda stink!'

Merlin waved his hands around airily and a moment later he and Gwen were back to normal. From the corner of his eye he saw something flash across Saima's face as though she was in pain, but then she casually smiled at him. 'Show off.'

They began to walk through the Forest casually talking about anything and everything. 'Why's this place so empty?' Gwen suddenly asked.

'What d'you mean?'

'I just think it's a bit strange…after all, the whole Forest is completely crowded, apart from this little section here. How come?'

Merlin and Gwen both looked intently at Saima, who pursed her lips. 'Well...this is where the Unseelie will arrive at Midnight, when they take over for the next few months. I shouldn't have actually been here but…well, I'm not so good with crowds when I'm alone.'

With a jolt Merlin suddenly remembered his present which was currently slung over his shoulder. 'Oh my God, I nearly forgot!' he exclaimed as he pulled the white bow off his shoulder and handed it along with the quiver of arrows to Saima.

She looked surprised. 'What's this for?'

'Just a small present, nothing special,' he shrugged.

Something flashed in her eyes as she took the bow from him, and for a split-second she looked the way she had when he'd cleaned his and Gwen's clothes, but Merlin told himself he was imagining it as she laughed 'Thanks! You're quite the gentleman, nice and polite!'

'Well,' he chuckled. 'I do remember this time when my Mother had guest over…' They finally reached the Festival again as Merlin finished telling them about his childhood antics which included a farting donkey, burnt cake, and the guests never retuning.

'Merlin, you're crazy!' Gwen gasped. 'Your poor Mother, putting up with you all those years!'

'I'd say she was rather lucky- at least she didn't have Arthur!'

'Arthur?' Saima asked.

'Prince Arthur. We kind of know him.'

She stopped in her tracks, shocked. '_Prin__ce Arthur of Camelot?_ But- he hates Magic! The Pendragons are just a bunch of lousy, no-good, stuck-up pigs-'

'No they're not!' Gwen interrupted. 'Well at least, Arthur isn't. He's not at all like his Father, trust me.'

'And you guys would know because…?'

'I'm his servant,' Merlin spoke up, glad he had Gwen to help him.

'Well,' she paused, frowning. 'I guess that does say something. I've never actually heard a servant praise their Master before. But really, you can't blame me for not being exactly fond of him. After all, I remember the time when Camelot's Knights came and completely destroyed a Druid camp, all because of that cow they now hate.'

'That wasn't Arthur's fault!' they both protested. 'Morgana was actually a friend then, and they were really close. We all were. But things have changed now, and Arthur is becoming a better man by the day.'

'If Arthur wanted to have peace with sorcerers, would it be really hard?' Gwen asked. 'I know it definitely won't be easy after all these years, but surely the sorcerers would want the enmity to end too?'

'He'd have a lot of explaining to do, like why he never stopped his Father from murdering thousands of innocent people all these years-'

'But what about your brother?' Merlin snapped. 'Arthur saved him, risking his own neck and sneaking out of Camelot like a thief in the night!'

'Oh, and that's a good thing, is it?' she said bitterly. Gwen looked scandalised; she'd never known anything but love from her own brother. He sometimes riled her, but that's what brothers were _for!_

'Sorry,' Saima amended quickly, seeing their accusatory glances. 'But I don't exactly have a happy-families life. And anyway, Arthur would have to somehow convince Queen Fatima that he's truly sincere. People are going to find it quite hard to believe that he'd tolerate Magic, whereas Uther would probably accuse a stone of sorcery if he tripped on it!'

They snorted with laughter as they approached one of the many tables and Merlin pointed to an interesting-looking dish. 'What's that?'

'A curry, from Asia. Be careful, it's incredibly spicy!'

Gwen had already taken a mouthful and almost spat it out in shock. 'Oh my GOD!' she quickly downed the goblet that Saima passed her and glared at a Fey laughing nearby. 'It's- it's _nice_, but can people actually eat this? Maybe it's because I don't have Magic?'

'You don't have Magic?' Saima yelped, incredulous.

'No, did you think I did?'

'I just assumed…oh but it doesn't matter, of course. I'm just surprised,' she shrugged, but Merlin noticed she seemed a lot happier after that. At that moment a Dryad floated up to them gracefully, sashaying her hips and winking at Merlin. She had in fact been watching them ever since they had first arrived and now she finally decided to make her move. She looked at Merlin, fluttering her eyelashes and completely ignoring Gwen and Saima. 'Would you care to dance?' she asked as she tossed her hair backwards.

'Er…I'm sorry, but I'm already…'

Her eyes hardened as they fell on Gwen and she breathed in deeply, controlling herself. 'Surely she wouldn't mind,' she said through gritted teeth.

'What? No, I don't-'Gwen swiftly changed tack as Merlin painfully stepped on her foot. 'I mean, yes, I won't let him alone with a beautiful woman!'

Her eyes flashed, angry at this stubborn girl and the handsome man who didn't seem to be attracted by her curvaceous body and obvious flirtations, which was a first for her. 'So be it!' she snarled as she flounced away.

'What was that all about?' Gwen rounded on Merlin.

'Sorry…but Gaius says you should never trust a Dryad, they're full of deceit and only ever want to seduce men, and I haven't got time for that.'

'It's true,' Saima confirmed. 'She's had her eye on you ever since we arrived.'

Just then there was a long and very loud procession of trumpets blowing and everyone stopped whatever they were doing, and then an excited chatter grew as they began shoving, desperate to be near a raised platform in the centre.

'What's going on?'

'It's time for her Majesty's Speech! Come on, we don't wanna be at the back!'

Saima grabbed them both roughly and it was a good thing too or they would have been squashed flat in the stampede. Merlin found himself next to a chubby Dwarf grumbling something about the northern mines and how they should have been fixed by now. Suddenly, the Forest was filled with an eerie, golden light and there was soon complete silence as everyone anticipated the arrival of their Sovereign.

'There she is!'

Everyone looked up in unison and there she was replesendent in a sparkling white tulle gown. For a moment she hovered by the treetops smiling down upon them before she descended slowly into their midst. There was loud applause and some more wolf-whistling by the more drunken ones and as Merlin looked at her for the first time in the flesh, he smiled softly. He belonged.

Then Queen Fatima began to talk, and everything else was forgotten at her wise words. 'My dear people, once more Spring and Summer have come and gone. This is a sad time, when we must give up our power and remain hidden in the shadows but this is the way of the world, and we accept it. This past year has not in all respect, been successful. It was revealed that Uther's ward the Lady Morgana is in fact a Seer and a Witch. Her actions were both ill-timed and foolish, casting even more doubt upon the motives of those _blessed _with supernatural gifts.'

'But we will not lose hope, for only the foolish do. This year has gone but the next is still to come and we will make the most of it. I also have… one other thing to say to you, before I leave you to enjoy the Feast and the dancing. Tonight, I can sense that there is a mundane amongst us.'

'_What?'_

'What's he here for? I say we get rid of him- _painfully!'_

'Kick him out!'

'No, let's burn him!'

Gwen cowered towards Merlin, looking horrified as he and Saima both protectively stepped closer towards her. Merlin gave her a reassuring glance but his mind was filled with turmoil as if they turned against her, how could he fight them off? He was powerful, but he wasn't God! He _really _needed to start thinking things over before taking action!

Queen Fatima raised her hands with her eyes pleading for them to just hear her out, and eventually the chatter subsided apart from a few disgruntled snorts.

'Do not feel threatened, or angry. She is pure of heart, and would never betray us to _anyone, _sorcerer or not_._ The reason that I mention this to you is because it has come to my attention that many of us are becoming hostile and grudging to those without Magic, due to Uther's enmity

towards us. I will only say this once. _This is wrong, and will stop now. _We are not Uther, and we will not act like him. He persecutes those with Magic and murders the innocent, but if we become like him, then what is the difference between us? We would be just as bad as him! So do not be so foolish and ignorant as to believe that they are all against us, otherwise all hope will be lost without trust.'

As the Queen ended her speech by blessing them all and the feast started again with lively music playing, they heard Saima shriek loudly, 'Hassan! You _idiot_, I'm gonna kill you! What time do you call this?' They turned to find her running towards a short but stocky centaur with chiselled features and a mop of red hair. He laughed and hugged her as she made a swipe at his arm which he ducked easily. Saima turned back towards them for a moment and gestured excitedly for them to join her so they ran forward, both intrigued by this smiling, laughing boy.

'Hey!' he said cheerfully as they arrived. 'Who are you guys? I haven't seen you around before, have I?'

'No, were sort of…new.'

'We've never been to the Festival before.' Merlin added.

'He's the one that helped me last time,' Saima clarified. 'And this is his friend Gwen.'

'Well, great! Come on, let's dance!'

'_Dance? _No way!'

'Come on Merlin, it'll be fun!' Gwen urged.

'No!'

Two minutes later, all four of them were dancing an Irish jig among a band of drunken satyrs.

'I feel ridiculous!' Merlin complained.

'You look quite dashing.' Gwen said solemnly, before snorting with laughter.

'You tired?' Saima asked, suddenly appearing at his elbow.

'I'm not much of a dancer,' he confessed. 'Guess I'm too gangly.'

'Wanna take a break then?'

'Please.'

They walked away from the enthusiastic dancers and Saima quickly clambered upon a tree, swiftly climbing the many branches until she reached the top and swung her legs over. She grinned down at Merlin. 'Coming?'

'Bet I can get there faster than you!'

'Bet you can't!'

Saima won the bet.

Meanwhile Gwen had stopped dancing for a minute to take a well-needed breather. She turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw the rude Dryad with two jewelled goblets in her hand.

'I've come to apologise, honey,' she explained sweetly. 'I realise now that my behaviour was quite atrocious and rather silly. Will you forgive me?'

'I- well, of course. It's fine, honestly.'

She smiled triumphantly and handed Gwen one of the goblets.

**0o0o0o**

Arthur didn't understand, and that was unusual for him. The Festival was supposed to be a crazily massive event with millions of people up and down the country attending. And yet the night was silent, the only sounds his own haggard breathing coming in rough gasps as he climbed the hill again. But he wouldn't give up, because Pendragons never gave up.

He trudged on through the night.

**0o0o0o**

Merlin swung his legs back and forth revelling in the peace and serenity of it all. For once he could simply enjoy himself without worrying about someone out to get Arthur or a terrifying beast on the prowl. Arthur was probably tucked up in bed now, nice and warm.

'How did you know?'

He turned at her abrupt tone. 'Know what?'

She gestured silently at the bow slung across her back.

'What, that you'd like it?'

She made a frustrated noise, annoyed at him for being so slow. 'About my Magic…or rather lack of it.' Her voice was full of pain, as though she was telling him against her will.

'Sorry…I'm kinda lost..'

That did it. 'Was it that obvious?' she yelled. 'That I'm so rubbish at Magic, even a two-year old can do better than me? That I can't do a Silencing Spell? That I have Magic, but I have to use mundane weapons to defend myself instead of the powers I was born with?' she hurled the words at him, each letter a blade to his heart. Suddenly it all made sense, why she could become so angry and bitter, why she became touchy at the very mention of it. For him his immense powers were something of a burden, driving him away from his Mother and Will and all that he knew. But here she was, her weak Magic the cause of all her problems.

'I had no idea,' he explained softly. 'It was a random idea…I didn't know what you liked. I've never really got anyone a present before.'

'Being a born a Druid, _living_ with Druids and having hardly any Magic…I might as well kill myself.'

Merlin opened his mouth to reply but before he could, something rose before him.

'I hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything?'

'What? No way!' Saima snorted. 'But stop creeping up on us like that.'

The Dryad turned to Merlin and held her hand out. 'Come.'

'No.'

'I said-'

'Look, I'm flattered an all, but when a guy says no, he means no.'

'You will not deny me!'

Merlin stood up carefully, aware he was on a thin tree branch. 'Can't you just leave me alone?'

And then, it all happened at once. The Dryad had lunged forward ready to grab him, he moved to push her arms away not willing to harm her, then she swiped at his chest with her eyes blazing gold and Saima screamed out something-

He fell to the floor, senseless.

**0o0o0o**

'Get up! Get up, get up, get up NOW! Merlin, please listen to me!'

Silence.

'Should I-?'

'No!' Gwen snapped. 'This is your fault in the first place! But I've got to get him up, we _must_ leave before Midnight! There's only four minutes left!'

Saima looked at her hurt, but Gwen didn't care even as she ran off. She slapped Merlin's face once again, but he was completely knocked out. Gwen looked around desperately. She was reasonably strong as a former maid but she was still feeling groggy from the blasted drink that witch had given her, and she was swaying slightly. But to hell with that. She had a friend to save.

She grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and began hauling him out, but before she had gone ten steps she collapsed onto the grass, the drinks contents still messing with her head.

'Gwen, I'm here!'

'No…'

'It's me, Hassan, and everything'll be all right. Come on, climb onto me.'

Gwen opened her eyes to see Hassan's red hair close to her face, and Saima in the distance. So she'd run off to find help. Well, good for her. Gwen didn't care. She was going to sleep now. _Yes, sleep_.

'No- don't _sleep_- come on!' he hauled her onto his back as Saima shoved Merlin on too, and Hassan rode off at full speed, causing Gwen to throw her arms around him or risked being stamped on by his hooves. They reached the barrier in a matter of minutes and Gwen slid off, pulling Merlin with her as she regained a bit of her sanity.

'Please, they need to leave at once.' Hassan addressed the guards, who shook their heads firmly.

'Oh come on!' Gwen snarled. 'We're not going through this again!'

'It will be Midnight in exactly one minute. We would not open for the Queen herself.'

On the ground Merlin slowly opened one eye, his head throbbing and his bottom aching. Slowly he propped himself on his elbow, groaning.

'We'll _pay_ you-'

'Ha! You think we would be tempted by wealth, you foolish girl?' We-'

At that moment Hassan lost his temper. With a furious growl he swiped at the guards, knocking one of the centaurs and the Fey out. The other looked taken aback but he still refused to leave his post, but Hassan ignored him, shooting a spell towards the barrier, creating a small hole. A voice came through, a voice Merlin knew more than any other. He jerked up, stunned-

As suddenly, there was compete silence everywhere as Midnight finally arrived. 'Oh _no!'_ Merlin gasped as he heard a swooping sound somewhere above his head. He struggled to get up but then he felt someone pull on his arm and yank him out of the Forest. It was Gwen.

'Gwen- Arthur!' his voice was still slurring, his body weak.

'It's Ok, were out now!'

'No- _Arthur!'_

'_Guinevere?'_

_Nononononono. No, this couldn't be happening. _Gwen slowly turned towards the sound of his voice praying it wasn't _h__im_ of all people. She opened her eyes to see Arthur standing in front of them, completely astonished.

'Gwen, what're you-'

At that moment there was a loud commotion as Hassan and the centaur guard tumbled out of the barrier, growling and snarling with blood running down their faces.

'Hey, get off him!' Arthur yelled, running forward to help Hassan who was slowly being beaten to a pulp.

Merlin saw everything as though it was in slow motion. He saw the centaur reach up to hit Arthur who in turn punched him in the face and then pulled Hassan up, leaning him on his shoulder. And as Arthur tuned to face them again, the centaur that was now on the floor kicked Arthur on the legs from behind and he was sent flying into the Forest.

He groggily watched as Gwen screamed, running forward to grab Arthur. He saw their fingers brush over each other's as the distance proved to be too great. And then he was gone.

Arthur had fallen into the Faerie Realm.

**A/N: Oopsie…**


End file.
